A Time to Live
by A Voice in the Desert
Summary: A short one-shot set three days after the events of DH. Harry is feeling a bit down after everything that has transpired when he is approached by Ginny. What will she say? What will Harry do? Read to find out! H/G


**Hey so this was a thought that hit me last night when I was thinking about the end of Deathly Hallows. Honestly, I loved the book but really wanted to see a bit more at the end, especially about how Harry resolved things with Ginny. It struck me as a bit unfulfilling to just leave her there and then have us all find out that they were married 19 years later. Anyways, you may not agree but those were my thoughts. Hope you enjoy this though. =)**

**Harry Potter and the characters/places/etc do not belong to me....so don't sue!

* * *

A Time to Live**

It had been three days since he'd done it. Three days since he'd fulfilled his destiny as the Chosen One. Three days since the Boy Who Lived had defeated Lord Voldemort once again.

It had also been three days since the death of Fred Weasley. Three days since his godson had been left parentless. And three days since he had lost a friend more devoted to his mother—and him—than he had ever known.

And now, as Harry Potter walked alone on shores of the lake that bordered Hogwarts school, the water lapping quietly against its rocky bank, the giant squid occasionally thrusting its oblong head above the surface, he cried for the first time. He cried for the friends he had lost, for the things he had done, the things he had said. Some decisions he regretted, others he acknowledged as being made out of necessity, but regardless, he would have given anything to have never put the people he loved in harm's way in the first place.

He sat there for some time, his tears running unchecked down his face, trying to forget the past few days. Dumbledore had always said that he was proud of Harry, but now, at the end, he wasn't so sure if he was proud of himself.

After some time he heard the soft crunching of leaves and twigs that signaled someone's approach from behind.

Mentally he sighed, bracing himself for another round of congratulations that he felt he hadn't earned, for another hollow smile and words of comfort that he didn't feel.

Not turning around, hoping the person would simply pass him by, he was a bit surprised when his visitor didn't say anything, but merely sat down beside him, gazing out into the depths of the lake in silent contemplation.

His new companion was so very familiar, and Harry felt his heart twinge as he glanced at her long red hair and freckled face, her slender legs tucked beneath her chin. For a while they just sat there, taking in the stillness of the afternoon, as Harry rather discreetly and embarrassedly tried to wipe some of the tear stains from his face.

"You know you don't always have to do it alone," the young woman started.

"Gin," Harry began quietly, his voice surprisingly calm, "it's easier this way. This way no one else will get hurt because of me. No one will be forced to remember that on this day their son or daughter was killed fighting because of me. No one will have t—"

"Harry James Potter," Ginny cut him off sharply, "Don't you dare finish that sentence. I'm tired of hearing your noble, self-sacrificing spiel about how everything that has happened was your fault! Stop sounding so bloody selfish! You make it sound like you're the only person that matters, like you're the only person who can experience pain! Have you even stopped for a second to think about how the rest of us feel!? How I feel!? You've barely spoken a word to me the past three days!"

When she finished, a bit out of breath, Harry was surprised to see tears in her eyes as well.

"Ginny," he began again, meeting her eyes with his own, "did you ever think that I did what I did for your own good? I never wanted to hurt your family, and then…after…after what happened to Fred…I wanted to give you and your family some space." Seeing her scowl, he added quietly, "I did it because I cared about you."

Ginny laughed dryly, "I understood then that in your own stupid way you were telling me that you cared when you told me you had to leave—that you had to leave me…that you had to leave _us_ behind. But did you ever stop to think about what you did to me? Did you think that it would stop me from worrying?"

"I worried about you every day," Harry said, surprised to hear himself speaking the truth so plainly.

"And what about now!?" Ginny challenged, her eyes flashing defiantly, a bit of color rising to her cheeks.

"I….I…" Harry stuttered, not sure how much he really wanted to say, "I still care about you—a lot—and that probably won't ever change. But I don't expect you to feel the same, not after all that I've put you and your family through."

"Oh you are such a git Harry Potter," Ginny muttered under her breath.

And then, without further hesitation, she leaned over and brushed her lips across his, a bit tentatively at first but then with an increased pressure, with a sense of urgency Harry had not felt before.

After what seemed like a second of disbelief and indecision, Harry finally responded, pressing his mouth fervently against hers, forcing her to steady herself with her elbow against the grassy hill. Snaking a hand up into her auburn locks, he drank in her scent, his every nerve standing on end as if he had just drained half a bottle of firewhiskey.

Finally, they broke apart, Ginny slightly out of breath but looking rather pleased with herself. Her smile so infectious that even Harry couldn't help but grin back.

"So we're alright?" he asked rather sheepishly.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I suppose that's the best I'm going to get out of you, isn't it?"

Harry looked rather abashed, but nodded.

"But," she continued, poking his shoulder rather forcefully, "don't think I'm going to let you go on your next adventure all alone. I'm coming along whether you like it or not."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Harry smiled, leaning in a bit closer to Ginny.

"And," Ginny giggled as Harry continued to lean in, "if you ever break up with me again, I'm sicking all my brothers on you—and Hermione."

Harry laughed, "You drive a tough bargain Ginny Weasley, remind me never to get on your bad side."

"That'll only happen once," Ginny smiled, and with that she closed the remaining distance between them. And for the next few hours, Harry didn't once think of Lord Voldemort, the war, or even the passing of his friends. There would be time for that later, but now, now was the time simply to enjoy living.

* * *

**So this is the first bit of HP fiction I've put up on this site so I'd love to hear what y'all think of it. Were they in character? What did you think? Anyway, please review--I'll write you back!**


End file.
